Alice Killings
by JashinBITCH
Summary: Detective Hinata Hyuga will learn to face death square in the face if she's gonna survive this case. A hometown murderer will try to sease all from her, will she allow such things to deter her from her mission?
1. Chapter 1

Alice Killings

By JashinBITCH

Note to reader: This is based off true events twisted slightly since I don't know all the details.

I do not own the Naruto series but I so want to own Iruka and Kakashi. :3

Hit…Hit…Wink…Wink…Nudge…Nudge. (I want them as a birthday present.)

Pairing is Naru/Hina and Kaka/Fem!Iru

_File # 13_

_Alice Killing._

I walked around my office in the KCPD= Konoha  
City Police Department. Oh wait did I forget to introduce myself? I guess I did. My name's Hinata Hyuga. I'm 21 years of age and dating a nice man whom I've had a crush on since grade school. I have long black hair and lavender eyes.

I looked at the calendar seeing that date was August 13, 1999. _'Bad Luck Friday. Ugh!' _I grumbled to myself softly then my cell rang. I flipped the purple phone open and answered.

"Hyuga here. What is it?" I asked in my usual calm soft voice to hear a baby cry in the background.

"Hinata-chan! I'm here with Iruka-san and Kaka-san ! The baby's okay I promise. They named her "Alice "Yoko" Hatake-Umino! She's so cute! She got a headfull of red hair and she looks so adorable! I want our baby to be just like her only cuter!"

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked softly over the phone, with a genuine smile on my face.

"huh?! Oh of course not my sunflower. I promise. Hurry over to the hospital tonight after work. Okay? I want you to see our niece." I smiled brighter.

"Of course. There's nothing on the disappearance of Sakura-chan yet. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

I heard him sigh loudly on the other end then answer me, "It's alright. I know you have Itachi, and Sasori working right now right?" He asked.

"Yes the moron's are working thank Kami. It's a good thing Pein decided to merge the departments together with Tsuande's."

"I'll talk to you later love. Promise."

"I love you. Bye" We said at the same time and I clicked off my phone, turned around, and opened my closed eyes to see Itachi racing past my desk.

Sasori stopped to tell me. "We found Sakura's body. Come on." I grabbed my jacket off the chair and raced to the police car, then we were off.

When we arrived at the forest where Sakura Haruno's body lay with a common butcher knife was in her chest. It looked like she had been dead for at least four hours. Therefore telling us she died around 11 am this morning. Her body parts were scattered around. Her right arm lay only a foot and a half from where her torso and head lay. Large amounts of blood lay all around the crime scene. I took in the sight and almost puked seeing the girl I grew up with's body mangled horribly and body parts everywhere.

"Bring her back to the lab. Pronto."I yelled then held my hand up to my mouth to keep myself from throwing up at the disturbing sight. I watched as Yugao, our autopsy specialist, pick up the body parts and put them into a large lab-safe container. Actually I have no clue what you call it. I looked over at Itachi who was currently investigating the couple of Suigetsu and Karin. _'Karin actually looks shocked. And scared. That poor girl.'_

"Hinata-sama." Sasori said walking close to me, "Are you alright?" He raised his hand putting it on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes I'm alright, Just confused. Slightly" I answered trying to put the image out of my mind. _'this is bad. Very Bad. If Sasuke found out he'll flip and so will her family.'_ I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down but unsuccessfully I was still filled with despair.

"That's to be expected. You should go home. We're finishing up right now so go. Itachi and I got this. I promise." He said with a sad smile.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if anything comes up." I told him softly then made my way back to my Black Ford F250. I climbed in and called my funny little blonde boyfriend and drove off to the newer hospital to see my old teacher and her baby.

**At The Hospital**

I arrived at the hospital 32 minutes later beating my previous record. It usually takes someone an hour to get to the hospital from the woods by my office and before I would take about 45 minutes to get there. I slowly made my way to the brick building that I hated so much, it smelled of death and cleaner. I had so many bad memories in this building I just hated it so much! _'To the death trap I go. Kami help me! ' ._ I checked on at the desk and found out that Iruka-san, Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun were currently on the 8th floor in room 13.

My phone buzzed with a text from Yugao, **_Sakura was cut into 13 different pieces and we found a Jack of Spades playing card that had Alice written on it stuffed into her mouth. The only DNA so far is from Sakura. There were no finger prints at the crime scene or on the body. Stop in tomorrow._**

_'What's with 13 today?' _I thought to myself and entered the elevator. I quickly texted back to her. **_Nice job Yugao. Take the rest of the night off Hayake is at home waiting for you I bet. Get some rest. Big day tomorrow._**

I walked in the bright hallway looking for the 13th room when I bumped into a stranger. He had red hair and eyes like Sasuke but something was off. _'This is weird.'_ I thought to myself.

"Gomen." I said softly to the man. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He didn't look at me nor answer. He just kept staring at the corkboard that held the news about the hospital hours. Then he turned to my pushing his way past. When I finally saw what he was looking at it was the 13th door with Naruto holding the new baby girl.

"I'm here." I sang out softly putting my coat on the chair. I smiled at my teacher who had become like a second mother to me. Her brown hair was pressed to her practically sweat-drenched face and warm brown eyes always told me I was welcome to be there with them.

"Konnichiwa Hinata(-chan)!" I heard them chorus back at me. I smiled at Naruto-kun's grin and Kakashi's real smile, since he had his mask down. I don't really see why he hides his face he's not bad looking. Really. He looks handsome but not as much as my loving Naru.

"Iruka-san, are you feeling better?" I asked concerned, looking at my previous sensei hoping she was better than when she was giving birth. I really had no idea what to say since I had never witnessed the birth of a baby before and well I didn't want to start now.

She smiled softly back at me reaching her arms out for her little Alice, receiving her she nodded to my boyfriend and he turned to face me. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black and red box. "Will you marry me Hinata Hyuga?" He said those four unforgiveable words and I couldn't help but start crying in happiness. "Yes!" I screamed jumping into his warm embrace. I couldn't have been happier.

He pulled back putting the beautiful 13k diamond golden engagement ring on my slender left ring finger. I wanted to jump for joy and scream to the rooftops that I was finally engaged to the man of my dreams, but I didn't. I did something more logical to the situation. I kissed his deeply ignoring the looks that we were receiving.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I will marry you." I answered sitting in the chair next to my new fiancé and held my new niece close to my heart. I kissed her head and whispered. "You will be protected. Always."

**Time Jump**

When Naruto-kun and I left it was around 10 pm and we went straight home. We were both tired from today's events and as soon as we walked into our light blue room and fell asleep.

Little did we know this was just the beginning.

* * *

I hopped you enjoyed it! This is just a weird topic for me to work on since I was almost killed that day. I have to say though it was weird. Enjoy my story! Reviews are welcome! ~ Ammie


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long...My mother's been deathly ill so I've been helping her.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My phone went off at 7:15 ordering me to pick up my blasted phone hearing my ringtone go off. 'Alice Alice. The queen is raging. The Cheshire Cat-'I cut it off there picking up my phone and answering with a soft groan.

"Hyuga here. What is it?" I asked into the phone rubbing my eyes, sitting up then yawning.

"Hinata…Yugao and I found us something. We need you to get here quickly." I heard urgency in her tone.

"I'm on my way. Get Kiba or Hidan to get me a large Coolata and some Boston Cream Donuts." I clicked off my phone standing up carefully, not to wake Naruto-kun on his day off and pulled my favorite pair of black jeans.

I walked outta the room yawning to myself and when I entered my kitchen/washroom I pulled a 'Three Days Grace' shirt from my dryer. I pulled it on quickly, slipped my feet into converse then grabbed my keys and purse then got into my car.

I groggily walked into the agency to have a sliver haired Jashin freak thrust a bag of donuts and a large chocolate coolata into my hands and have Kiba-kun push me to the elevator to the morgue. The elevator ride was as exciting as it could get for a person who just woke up not even an hour before. I yawned as the sliver haired freak began to rant over the woman who was his sister, I think. I wasn't paying any mind to him.

I exited the elevator sighing in relief that I was free from Hidan's useless ranting.

"Freedom." I muttered to myself causing Kiba to laugh softly making the silver haired man to growl at us. We entered the morgue seeing Yugao and Shizune huddled over the odd bits and pieces of Haruno Sakura.

"Thank Kami you're here. We found something very important. Look." Shizune called not looking up from the severed chest and head, causing Kiba to turn a lovely shade of hunter green. We walked over quickly on the verge of running to see Yugao holding what looked to be a playing card.

"This is the Jack of Spades huh?" Hidan asked amused. I nearly forgot that Hidan used to be a cold-blooded murderer. Well, he used to be with all the fame and glory being dangerously infamous around the large city of Konoha, Texas.

"Yes. But it also holds something that looks like its reads "Alice" upon it." Yugao finished Shizune's original sentence with a frown on her face.

"Look into it." I called being brought back when my cell phone's ringtone sounded off like a sweet melody, "Alice Alice. The Queen is raging! The Cheshire Cat with his smile Fad-".

"Hinata Hyuga, may I ask who this is?" I asked into the phone not recognizing the number to hear a soft low laugh coming from the other end.

"Looks like you found my victim. Congratulations.

' The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.

If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.

No one would have suspected that she had ever been."

,was sung in a low, sweet, menacing tone causing me to drop my phone in shock. His voice rang clear through the white washed room making all of us freeze in shock. "Ta-Ta for now my sweet sunflower, May we meet again. Maybe next time it shall be you under the white sheets chopped and battered." My face had turned an ashy white, feeling all my energy drain I hit the floor to shocked to move.

"I'm getting Naruto on the phone," Someone said, I don't recall who but now I'm too frightened, too frightened to move, too frightened to even think. '_Maybe this is the man who murdered my mother in cold blood, and if it is…how will I take him down?' _I thought to myself clutching my knees to my chest. I don't know how long I sat there, in the morgue, clutching my legs to my chest; for when I finally noticed the world around me Naruto-kun was there, holding me to his chest, murmuring words of comfort to me.

Kiba kept staring at me, same with Hidan. They both seemed concerned about the girl who stopped stuttering, who stopped freaking out at the sight of her boyfriend, who now intern for her toughness had broken at a phone call. _'This can't be normal right? This might be the man who killed my mother out of cold blood and now he goes for the heir to the company and family wealth…This can't be normal.' _I thought shaking in my fiancé's grip.

"I'm bringing my fiancé home. If anyone needs her bring it up with me." Naruto told them walking to the elevator, holding me closely. All I could hear was the song play over and over in my head, the threat about it may being me under the sheet dead, stone cold, never to move again. I kept shaking in his arms, for the first time in forever I broke. I don't remember the last time I broke. It must have been when mother died over 10 years before. That was the last time I cried.

Naruto walked outside caring me bridal style into his hummer car and placed me in the passenger seat. I brought my knees to my chest too frighten to move.

I don't remember the usually long ride back to our home but when I woke up from my trance, we had managed to get into the dark unlit hallway leading to the darkened blue bedroom.

"Huh? We're home already?" I asked as my handsome blonde placed me down on the Emerald green comforter that we share.

"You're staying here…Where no one can hurt you." Naru's tone had turned cold and harsh as he turned his back to me. A shiver ran across my pale skin. I never heard this tone on him before…not when Kiba interfered with our relationship or when Sakura fucked him over last year. This voice was cold and unforgiving. And I didn't like it at all.

"Naru…please…"

"No…I'm not losing you again. End of story" He answered with a stern attitude. When he turned to face mw, the soft baby blue eyes that I loved had become a frightening deep red and the scars that adorned his babyish face had broadened making him look like a fierce blonde fox ready to spring upon his victim. I nodded trying to consume my fright that I held.

The night progressed quiet smoothly from then on. We watched 'The Boondock Saints', made popcorn and had a wonderful Chinese takeout dinner that consisted of miso ramen and some sake. By the end of the opening credits we were drunk and fooling around with lighters, my gun and my throwing knives that I hold on my person when I go into the field, that sometimes turned deadly like last year with our lead suspect of a kidnapping shooting a small girl, and himself to death to avoid conviction.

We passed out half naked on the kitchen floor around 9:00 pm. The floor was cold and it effected my dreams.

_'I was in a dark forest like the one that Sakura-chan was found in and I wandered aimlessly around looking for some sign of salivation to come face-to-face with…me. My eyes had been cut out of my head and my red lips sown shut. She held the silver dagger with the gold designs upon the blade that killed my young mother and raised it to me. I heard the song in the background…the one that the person had sung earlier today to me…_

_' The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade._

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been."_

_Everything was a blur as "I" brought down the knife and it stabbed me. The other me, the truly terrifying one, brought the knife down time after time till the world felt fuzzy. I felt a faint pressure on my cheek and saw a man with red hair and a tattoo on his face.' _

I opened my eyes to see the man from my dream above me with a mad grin streached tightly across his facial musciles and he ran out of the room.

* * *

So How do you like it so far? Good...Bad...I should stop?

Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up to see a dark-haired man leaning above me with a large blade in his hand, the one in my dream. I froze in fright, not understanding what would happen next. I couldn't see his face for it was hidden by the darkness of the room. Maybe it was my imagination that I was seeing him, but I know I felt a pain on my cheek. I felt warm liquid trickle down my cheek. There's metallic taste in my mouth. I would my mouth to yell to wake up Naruto who was next to me. But the words became caught in my throat; I couldn't say anything but still I tried to yell. I moved my mouth to scream once I found my vocal cords but his cold, emotionless voice stopped me.

"Say one word, and that'll be the end if you, my darling sunflower." He grinned the sickening grin as my eyes widen. "Have you finally realized it's me? The one that killed off your friend, what was her name...Sakura, I believe." My eyes widened as he said Sakura's name. I shook "In my boots" as one could say but in reality I was scared. I felt bile rising into my throat as his words ran through my mind over and over again.

"You make me sick," I answered and pushed him off me. I fought sluggishly against the murderer, since the Saki was still holding its effects against me. But I managed to get the embroider knife away from him but I ended up kicking Naruto-kun in the face. I turned my head in horror to watch as Naruto brought his hands up to his face, and rub his eyes.

My breathe caught in my throat and I thought he was going to open his eyes to witness the horrid scene of his new fiancé being murdered in cold blood but instead he just rolled over on the cold kitchen floor and fell back asleep. While I was distracted with Naruto, a blow hit me square in the chest. I fell back upon the tile floor with a pained expression on my face, and then the man began to cackle. He stood up to deliver the final blow, the one intended to end my short lived pitiful life, but stopped right before he brought the knife down to end me.

The mystery murderer turned his head to the clock that was lite upn the stove and grinned in the dark. My eyes widened as I saw the white of his teeth and I backed up slightly into Naruto's arm. "Well my darling sunflower…my judgment has passed over you for the night. ' Woe, destruction, ruin, and decay; The worst is death, and death will have his day' My dear…" He whispered the last words from Shakespeare's play _Richard II _and my mouth dropped slightly. I sat there watching in fright as he backed up silently farther into the darkness of the room. His soft yet rough voice, no higher than a low whisper, floated through the air like soft velvet as he said his final last words to me, yet struck deep in my fast-beating heart.

"Hinata Hyuga…Say Good-bye to your friends."

After speaking those fateful words I watched as the man slowly continued to back up and disappear into the darkness of my small unlit house. As soon as I felt his presence slip away from my house, I jumped to my feet in a hurry, kicking Naruto in the face roughly. I heard him groan as he lifted his large tan-ish hand to his face then I flipped the light switch on the left wall. My light eyes quickly adapted to the new light but I guess Naruto wasn't so lucky.

"Hinata! What was that for!?" He yelled jumping to his feet unsteadily, then stepped to the left over the cat dish and fell to the floor once again. I heard him groan then helped him up. I reached for my purple cell phone on the light brown garnet counter, to find it missing.

"Naruto…Did you take my phone?" I asked trying to contain myself.

"No? Was I supposed to?" I heard him ask quietly.

_This isn't good…Not good at all. _I thought to myself. _First Sakura ends up dead then the supposed murder breaks into my house, then my cell phone with my friends contacts disappear. Gods…_

"Naruto…I need to use your phone pronto."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why! Just do it!" I yelled snatching his phone from him. I went straight to contacts and found Shikamaru's number. "Shika's in the band you're in right?"

"Yeah! He is! He's a really good singer though…Hey what are you doing?" He screamed as I grabbed my jacket and began to race out of the door. I turned to him with a serious look on my face.

"I'm going to save Shika." I ran to my truck climbed in and was about to throw it in reverse when I saw Naruto banging on the door. I could hear him screaming 'Let me in! Let me in!', and it irritated me slightly. I threw the door open with a scowl on my face.

"Get in and shut up." I snapped putting the phone on speaker as it rang. "Pick up lazy bastard…pick up" I muttered over and over to myself then I heard the other end pick up.

Third Person Pov.

"Umm this isn't a great time right now guys…" He answered over the other end, ducking a blow to the head. He scowled slightly as his favorite black and green microphone stand was swung. The microphone went flying and hit a bar-stool, causing it to make a high pitched noise. The lazy genius covered his ears and felt his head begin to throb.

"Shikamaru Nara…Why isn't this a pleasant surprise."

* * *

_He..He...He... _

_Sorry It Took So Long..._

_I've Been Busy With Things...My Mother...faggot Father...Yea Get the drift._

_Enjoy The Cliff Hanger_


End file.
